


Moonlight

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M, girl group members mentioned, side character relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: It was always forbidden for the sun and moon to fall in love, but that didn't stop Jongin and Yixing.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 22
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all of those that will read this. I know it's relatively short, but I hope you like it. And thank you to my beta S cause youre always the best at hyping me up <3 And to J because I through in the extra girl group members just for you. To the prompter - I really hope you like this fic, though I'm not sure if it went exactly the way you had wanted by the way you wrote the prompt, either way I really hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks to the mods as well for being patient with me right up until the end!

“Why are you sulking?” a voice asked him from behind, the body that went with it leaning against his chariot as it waited to cross the night skies, turning it to dawn.

Jongin sighed, leaning back against his seat and watching as the moon lit the sky with his leftover flames and light. The moon was the one to chase him, and that was always how the story had been written, but Jongin felt like lately it was he who was the one chasing the moon, its silver light so much different than his own golden yellow. More beautiful, too, as it was accompanied by stars. The humans cherished both, but they could look at the moon directly and bask in its beauty, whereas the mortals could not stare directly at the sun.

He answered the friend standing behind him – Kyungsoo, god of wisdom – with a sigh and noncommittal answer.

“It’s nothing too important, really.”

But Kyungsoo knew him better than that, and the smaller god scowled at him, as he replied, “No, something is bothering you and I know it. I’m not just saying that as the god of wisdom, either. Something has been bothering you for quite some time now.”

Jongin looked back out at the sky, seeing how much further the moon got from him and knew that it was almost time to take to the skies. Sometimes he could hear the voices of the mortals curse at him – curse at the sun for coming to the sky too soon. He could understand why they did it.

If he could look at the moon without moving, he would.

There were a few other gods looking and watching the skies, all of them waiting for Jongin to take off for the day. It was a spectacle, but also a circle that was never ending. For Jongin, he had to take to his chariot every morning after the moon had made it’s round, his soft moonbeams following close behind his chariot just as the sunlight weaved around the back of Jongin’s. But in comparison, the moon got more time off than he ever would, and that had him a little bitter. If it weren’t for his feelings towards the moon – that rush of blood to his face and rest of his body whenever he saw the moon, he would have been a little crumpled up by the whole thing.

But the moon deserved his rest, and Jongin always wanted to go to him during his time off, but knew the heavens would not allow it. His great mother of the earth, his great father of the sky…they forbid the union of the sun and moon. It was why their cycles were always destined after one another – forced to chase after the other for all eternity.

When Jongin just wanted to curl into the moon’s arms and watch him glow right there before him.

He remembered that he should answer his friend, but couldn’t find the words at the moment, so he only patted his secondary seat in the chariot and asked for Kyungsoo to take a ride with him.

“I’ll tell you a story.” He promised as his friend got into the passenger side of the golden chariot, watching the bronze-brown pegasi beat at the air with their hooves, feeling the extra weight to carry, but ready for any burden as they always were. They were the most well behaved beings that Jongin had ever come across, and he did not want to give them up for the world.

But maybe he would give them up if the moon asked it of him…

 

Jongin spent more time in the sky then the moon ever did, but he supposed that was because the moon was only chasing his light, and the moon’s chariot was smoother than his – it weighed less and took less time circling the mortal earth than his own chariot did. But that time gave enough reason for Jongin to stare at where the moon had gone in the sky, chasing after his own reflected light turned to silver.

It was such a beautiful sight.

Kyungsoo was mostly quiet during the chariot ride, listening intently to Jongin’s few words – which mostly consisted of exaltations towards the moon. He knew the moon’s name was Yixing, but it seemed almost sacrilege to his speak his name. Like Jongin wasn’t even worthy of having the moon’s name in his mouth.

His friend listened, and when they touched back down in the heavens, Jongin’s pegasi waited impatiently to be released from their harnesses so as to rest for the next few hours. Kyungsoo followed Jongin, still in silence, until the pegasi were free and they were alone. The other gods seemed to be off at either some party or event – some even going so far as to touch down on earth and spend their free time with the mortal beneath their feet.

“It sounds like you love him very much.” Kyungsoo said after a while of stretching silence.

Jongin didn’t really know what love was, not when his relationships had all fallen apart. The last person he had called lover had been a mortal man – one that had praised Jongin for so long that he thought to thank him in person, only to fall for the man again and again each time. The two had become lovers quite sporadically, Jongin touching down to earth whenever he had free time between shifts…but it had become too much for either of them. Too much for the mortal to think of sleeping and living a half life with a god at his side, and too much for Jongin thinking that this mortal was going to die in his arms some day.

They had broken it off just as quickly as their “love” had started, and no more than twenty years later, the man had died. Jongin had almost regretted his decision to leave the man, but it had seemed right at the time and he stood by his own decisions.

Kyungsoo let a hand fall on Jongin’s shoulder when he didn’t say anything in reply, “Why don’t you just tell him? Yixing is a kind soul, just as you are. Maybe he’s a little more muted then you, but you both shine. You could be good for each other, so what is holding you back from telling him?”

Jongin shook his head, “Mother and father are holding me back. It has always been written as forbidden for the sun and moon to fall in love. There is no changing that rule.”

His friend shook with laughter at his words, only making Jongin look over a bit frustrated and embarrassed. Kyungsoo pulled him into a walking pace, going in the opposite direction of his chariot and down towards the springs that flowed through the heavens they lived in. The gods had their paradise separate from the mortals, and it was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

At least, upon first glance. After a while of taking in beauty every day, it became too much of a norm to be considered beautiful. At one point it became mediocre and the earth below them had become beautiful. Mother earth had created everything that resided on her back, and it was good. Jongin had never been able to touch down to earth for more than a few hours at a time. He would have loved to live there for a few years, to travel to all the beautiful and diverse places he saw while on his chariot. The earth was also filled with mortals – who were much more diverse than the few gods that lived in the heavens.

Kyungsoo nudged him, the god of wisdom spouting some infamous words, “Mother and father are destined to stay apart as well, or don’t you remember? Sky and earth were never meant to join together.”

Jongin’s eyes widened at that, really thinking about the consequences of such a thing. But the earth and sky never had such consequences. They continued to love, continued to visit one another in pieces, the sky visiting the earth as they carried on through eternity.

So it wasn’t such a farfetched idea for Jongin to do the same with the moon, right?

 

Over the next several days, Jongin continued to think about everything he had discussed with Kyungsoo. There were other gods, too, that gave their input and he wondered if he should go through with his own desires, to just go forward and do as he pleased – to speak his mind when it came to Yixing.

On one of his mornings training one of the new gods, he asked the young god what he thought of the situation.

Chanyeol was honest when he responded.

“I think you should go for it. You like him, right? How many eons have you two been apart, where you’re left pining after each other?” and then Chanyeol got this sad, almost desperate look on his face – like he was feeling exactly what Jongin was feeling. “I regret not expressing my feelings to the one I loved before becoming immortal.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what to say to that, wasn’t really sure how to express his thoughts with another god other than Kyungsoo, who he trusted implicitly, and who did not judge Jongin in the slightest.

“You’re right. I’ll say something soon. I have to.” And with that he nodded, before diving into the ins and outs of how to ride the chariot and where he went with it – the new god amazed by it all that he was left a bit speechless for a while.

That is, before Chanyeol started asking a million different questions of Jongin.

The questions aside, Jongin and Chanyeol flew through the air with the suns light dragging behind them, shedding its bright rays down onto the earth where the mortal roamed. Jongin could see why there were those that woke with the sun, and he wondered what it would look like to be down below, wondered what it would look like from a mortal’s point of view.

It was several hours later when the two touched back down to the heavens, Jongin thanking the pegasi that pulled his chariot, and telling Chanyeol he could run off for the night, that his lessons on chariot riding and the life of the sun god were done for the day.

The young god had an inclination towards the sun’s light, though his specific allocation within the heavens was more distinguished between the lesser, minor gods.

God of small miracles, Jongin had often heard the others call Chanyeol. And maybe it was a small miracle that the two had met, because as they touched down and the lesser god went running off, another god came to take his place, bowing his head only slightly in his silver robes, the midnight color of his hair almost an inky blue.

“Yixing.” Jongin said, eyes widening at the sight of the moon god. It had been a long time since the two had spoken to one another, and he found himself wanting to reach out and touch the heavenly silver of Yixing’s skin as it gleamed. Jongin supposed his own skinned gleamed much the same way, tan from the sun, and glimmering a more gold than silver, like Yixing’s did.

The moon god seemed to smile at him, speaking without words as he glanced behind Jongin at his now-abandoned chariot. Its pegasi now gone to their stables, its god now standing ahead of it. It’s light was dimming now that Jongin was not within, sitting in its seat. Jongin wondered if Yixing’s chariot did the same when he stepped from it.

But, Yixing’s chariot was also nowhere near them at the moment.

“Your chariot, where is it? Aren’t you supposed to be riding tonight?” Jongin had always been sure he knew the moon god’s schedule, if only because he liked to look up into the sky and see his journey across the heavens before crossing into the mortal world for the night, settling down on the horizon before coming back up to settle during the morning, when Jongin was the one flying through the skies.

The moon god shrugged, “It needed some maintenance on it done, so Jongdae is working on the wiring and wheels. New moon will come early this month.” He said with a gentle, glimmering smile. And then he nodded back over his shoulder, “We don’t get to speak much, and you don’t get as many days off as I do. We should plan what we’re doing for the eclipse, hmm?”

Jongin had nearly forgotten about the eclipse, and how he and Yixing would be in the sky at the same time, riding together though in separate chariots. It was coming soon, he knew. Within the next month. He could remember the mortal whispers, the excitement that was leading up to it for the mortals below them.

And the excitement that now pulsed through Jongin too, even though he had the intense desire to take a small nap after such a long day.

“We should.” He said with an equally glimmering smile, following after Yixing as the other god moved back, leading Jongin through the heavens and onto an area he had so very rarely gone before. The two got to talking and in no time it was like they had been the best of friends for all of their immortal lives…

 

Yixing let out a laugh as he smiled and hung close to Jongin, one hand on his shoulder as he doubled over in laughter.

“But that’s the best part!” Yixing continued after his laughter, “Falling asleep at the wheel and letting the pegasi take you wherever? Imagine my shock when I ended up in the Nile one night? I could have sworn that Victoria was going to curse me out when I landed there. The Egyptian gods.” And Yixing shook his head as Jongin stared at him incredulously. The moon god was a lot more outgoing then he had originally thought, and maybe it was he who was the homebody. He did, after all, only lead the sun chariot through the sky, and then return to his home in the heavens on his time off.

Jongin very rarely visited the earthly plane anymore, despite his love for the mortals that worshipped him.

Things went quiet before Yixing was nudging him gently in the ribs, drawing his attention, “What about you? Surely you have stories from your years in the sky. The mighty sun god Jongin!”

He wasn’t sure if Yixing was simply saying that to get the two of them to talk about something other than how ridiculously awkward this was, but it had been he who had come up to Jongin, rather than the other way around. He should count his blessings rather than squander them. However, he couldn’t help but feel as if this whole thing was a set up.

“Did Kyungsoo put you up to this, Xing?” Jongin asked after a moment of silence. The god of wisdom had told Jongin just to approach Yixing, but he would have needed to work his way there, rather than diving headfirst. He wasn’t like some of the other gods, certainly not like Minseok and Jongdae, who seemed to have this back and forth, yet also this easy relationship whenever they were together. The god of snow, and the god of repair. Such an odd little couple, but they made it work.

The moon god blinked once, twice before answering Jongin, his brow furrowing, “I thought it would be nice, the two of us getting to know one another before the eclipse next month. We aren’t going to spend much time together in the skies, but it’s better we get to know one another first, right? I would rather have something to talk about then silence, don’t you think?”

He sighed and then shook his head, “Of course, yeah. I just…do you actually want to talk to me?”

A part of him felt dumb for bringing it up, and then another part of him felt like maybe bringing it up would make bringing up his feelings for the moon god even easier. After all, despite how horrendous their current conversation was going, there was always next time.

And maybe Jongin would get the chance while the two were in the skies together, during the eclipse.

When better to admit he was in love with someone when they were only forced to be together for a few minutes, before they were then forced to move across opposite ends of the sky.

“Of course I do.” Yixing said, looking at him with a sidelong glance. His brow furrowed and he looked confused – as if just the question of whether or not Yixing wanted to spend time with Jongin was completely ridiculous. Like the answer didn’t need to be said, it was already known. Jongin supposed he had never realized any of the other gods, besides Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, actually wanted to spend time with him.

To think that the other gods didn’t want to spend time with the sun god…maybe it was a bit of a ridiculous question.

“I care about you, Jongin.” The moon god confessed, eyes going soft on Jongin as he said the words. That silver sheen to his skin glittered and Jongin found it hard to keep his own eyes off of the god. “We spread so much light together, you and I. Without us, the humans wouldn’t able to see one another, or the other wonders of the world. Mother’s creations on earth wouldn’t matter, nor would Father’s sights in the sky. There are a lot of us in the Heavens that are important, but we drive the sun and moon across the sky each morning and night, while the other gods handle their tasks here or on earth.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what this meant, this sudden confession, and wasn’t sure either who had put Yixing up to it, or if it had been solely his idea. But in the next few seconds, he wasn’t going to care anymore.

Especially not when Yixing was kissing him, leaving the words he could not even say behind and forgotten. No need for them now.

It took them a few seconds to pull away from each other, the taste of moonlight still on Jongin’s lips. He couldn’t help the slightly giggle that fell there, too, and he looked at Yixing with a broad smile stretching his lips at the thought of kissing him again, and of telling the moon god his feelings, too.

He took a stuttering breath before he said, “I care about you, too.” and then was giggling all over again, making Yixing chuckle just as much.

The two were interrupted no more than a minute later, through all the joyous laughter, by three gods standing there, one in the middle with their arms crossed and a knowing smile on their lips, and the two others at his side with light, playful grins gleaming.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun.

God of wisdom, small miracles, and lastly, shiny things. Such trivial, beautiful things they were. And the latter two with such potential to bloom between them.

“I told you what would happen if you were just honest.” Kyungsoo said, matter of factly, and then nudged both Chanyeol and Baekhyun at his sides before continuing, “You’ll be training these two in your jobs up until the eclipse, so they can become more responsible, maybe even carry their own weight around here.” Both of the other minor gods looked offended, saying “Hey!” before the god of wisdom was smirking. “After all, even gods need vacation days.”

 

The next month was filled with busy work, preparing for the eclipse – the preparations for the celebration afterword, and the few days after the fact that both Jongin and Yixing would have to themselves, all thanks to Kyungsoo for putting in a word to Junmyeon, their King. The King of the heavens had agreed for a small reprieve as long as they had trained their replacements well because they could not just allow for the sun and moon to go dim during those few days they wanted a break. There were protocol and regulations for everything they did within the sky. If Junmyeon did not dictate it, then the creator of the sky would come down on them, and so would Mother Earth reach up and scold them for being irresponsible.

After all, sun and moon were not supposed to be together, as it was forbidden. However, Kyungsoo had made a wise point not long ago, about the fact that Sky and Earth were forbidden to touch, and yet they had made almost everything in between, filling the earth with creatures big and small, filling the heavens with gods that would rule over said creatures. It wasn’t as forbidden a union as Jongin had once thought.

And after so much time now spent with Yixing, he wasn’t going to give him up even if it meant handing over his sun chariot to Chanyeol, or any other god in the heavens. He wanted to be with Yixing.

Even if that meant becoming mortal to do so.

The thought broke him a little, and he wondered just how desperate his love for Yixing was – and the love he had received in return. He had always thought it was a pining, unrequited love that he had for the moon god until it had become clear that it was reflected, like moonlight on water. It was refreshing, being with Yixing at every chance they got. When Jongin came to a halt at the heavens, parking his sun chariot and releasing his golden brown pegasi, only to see just a few feet away, Yixing’s darling silver pegasi. Their impatience was evident in the way they kicked at the clouds, but Yixing still waited to take to the sky until Jongin had come close enough for the two to exchange a kiss or two.

Jongin would always walk away with a silver sheen on and around his lips and eyelids, just as Yixing would gleam with a gold shimmer in the same places, sometimes even on the edges of his jaw if Jongin was hungry enough. They didn’t get much time together, and Jongin was both exhausted and revitalized when he saw Yixing take to the skies on his moon chariot.

When the day of the eclipse came, they were dressed the part for such an important event. They could have deigned to come together every year, or every few months, but by mortal standards, the celebration of a lunar or solar eclipse would only happen every few decades, and it would be such a momentous occasion that they would gather in droves wherever the sight could be seen. There was such fanfare in this case because the earth had revolved enough to make sure their cascaded light would fall upon the States.

The mortals of the Americas gathered where the eclipse could be seen the most, and their exaltations could be heard like prayers to both Jongin and Yixing, who gazed down at the world below with smiles donning their faces.

Chariots lofting near one another, there was enough space between the two of them that Jongin could very well have jumped the distance separating them and just simply ordered his pegasi to remain where they were, keeping the chariot and brightness of the sun aloft. It was a good enough idea that he actually attempted it, nearly falling before Yixing was catching him, the silver circlets at his forearms gleaming as his muscles strained to pull Jongin closer.

“Was that such a great idea?” the moon god asked, but smiled all the same while shaking his head. Jongin didn’t bother responding before he was dotting kisses along Yixing’s neck and jaw line, somehow unable to get all that he craved of his shining god. He wanted all of him, even if they were in the sky.

Yixing erupted into a puddle of giggles and smiles, despite where Jongin’s thoughts were heading. He had such a lovely, beautiful laugh.

“I wish we could have this every day, not just the small vacation that Junmyeon promised us after the eclipse,” Jongin said, making sure to watch his golden brown pegasi at his shoulder, watching them so they did not run off with his chariot and ruin the entire event. They had perhaps fifteen minutes remaining before they were supposed to soar away from one another, finishing their shift before a few hours break – before Yixing was supposed to go back into the skies and finish off the night with a half shift. Too much time apart, if it were up to Jongin.

Yixing curled into Jongin’s arms like he was made to fit there, “What if we could? The gods before us chased down mortality so they could be with one another. Why can’t we?”

The question had Jongin reeling, eyes widening, and then seriously debating such a question. It was possible, and he could remember from when he was very young the stories of the past sun god and her lover, the moon. The two goddesses had become mortal to be with one another and had fallen to earth and died mortal so they could live and breathe and sleep and love one another until their dying breaths.

Luna and Amber.

Jongin just looked down at Yixing as he curled into him and let out a small sound, a question, “Really?”

Yixing sat up and his eyes were determined. Even though the two had only just started this back and forth, this comfortable pace and beginning, Jongin felt as though he had known Yixing all of his life, and had loved him for even longer.

Immortality did that to a person, he supposed.

“I wouldn’t want to share my immortality with anyone else. Why not continue the sentiment for if we were mortal? Humans love one another so intensely, like a burning flame. They look up at the sky every night and pray, thanking the gods for the luck they’ve been dealt in this life, to live their lives for any length of time with the ones they love the most. If we continue on the path we’re destined to now, we’ll be apart for half of our time alive. Even with stand-ins, or vacations.” The moon god shook his head and his eyes turned sad, “I want to be with you. I would turn mortal for you.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what to say, it never seemed like words were good enough when it came to Yixing. The moon god was so much more articulate than he was, even though Yixing was truly a soft, gentle person. He spoke from his heart, and Jongin appreciated the candor more than anything.

Kyungsoo had, after all, told him that honesty was the best policy, and so it only made sense that Jongin would follow his friend’s advice.

The pegasi leading both of their chariot’s got riled when the half hour was nearing, and Jongin let out a long sigh before ordering them to calm, catching the reigns from where he was, still seated within Yixing’s chariot.

“What if we just wait here, let, the pegasi roam where they may and wait here?” but Yixing just shook his head, knowing they both had responsibilities to the world that they still needed to complete before continuing this conversation further, before they discussed the actual reality of leaving the other gods in the heavens, letting Chanyeol take his job, and letting Baekhyun take Yixing’s. It was a perfect match, the two that Kyungsoo had put forward as potential replacements for them.

And maybe Kyungsoo had even planned it so that Jongin would be happy with his lot in the world, rather than moping like he usually did upon driving the sun chariot through the sky each and every day.

Yixing leaned forward, disrupting Jongin’s reluctant thoughts, and made sure that a good portion of the silver sheen rubbed off on Jongin’s golden body as he kissed him quietly. It was a good moment, one that Jongin wished wouldn’t end. But it had to at one point, and it came with Yixing pulling away before helping him out of his silver chariot and into Jongin’s own golden one.

“Ride with me tonight during my shift, and we can discuss it more.” Yixing offered, eyebrows perking in question.

Jongin simply nodded and took a deep breath before moving his pegasi forward, just as Yixing did in the opposite direction. They would discuss it later, and when they had come to an agreement on what they would do, they would go to Junmyeon and his Queen Irene, and they would state their case, back it up with their replacements, and then see what their King and Queen said in reply.

 

It went better than they hoped, but there was still a lot of yelling.

“You wish to just abandon your posts? Leave younger, lesser gods in your places while you go traipsing around the mortal world on some sort of extended vacation?” Junmyeon did not usually get angry, and so it was a sight in and of itself to see that one vein in his head perk up and pulse. His Queen beside him watched on without saying much, though Jongin could tell that she wanted to say _something_.

Jongin took a deep breath, after seeing from the corner of his eye all the other gods that had his and Yixing’s back, and were there as moral support while the two of them faced the King and Queen of the Heavens.

“I love him, and we cannot go on like this, how we are now. Can’t you see that, Junmyeon?” Jongin asked, his inner golden light gleaming softly as he spoke louder, and Yixing’s own moonlight beaming close by in reflection, and then in answer.

Irene stepped in and sighed, “We let the others go, too. Imagine what their predecessors would say if we barred them entrance to the mortal world? You know just as I that Yifan will bring them up here from their stay in Elysium just to convince us to let them go, too.” and if that wasn’t enough, there were other gods that stepped in on their behalf, bowing to their King and Queen first.

Baekhyun stepped up first, “I know that I’m a lesser god, but if I’m not mistaken, Jongin and Yixing were both considered lesser gods before they moved onto the official sun and moon gods.”

Junmyeon glanced down at the god of shiny things and quirked an eyebrow.

“And you suppose that is what makes you fit as the new moon god, hmm?” he asked, judgment on his face, even though his Queen sat by his side with her hand hovering over his.

Chanyeol stepped up next, “We are both ready to take on a larger responsibility than the one we have, the other gods have been coaching us in what to do, when to do it, and how to ride the chariots. We’ve picked our pegasi, trained with them during a few of the sun and moon gods’ shifts, and I think we’ll make a good team, Baekhyun and I. We won’t let you down, my King.” And Chanyeol bowed his head, making Kyungsoo in the corner smile because the god of wisdom had coached him into the words, into the prayer to their King.

After a few minutes of silence, Junmyeon nodded.

“Very well.” He started, “You shall have your mortality. Be careful with it.” and in the next few seconds, clinging to one another, Jongin and Yixing were falling to earth, the shimmer on their skin disappearing into just a soft gold and silver highlight. They were falling and falling and falling, and Jongin could have sworn he heard the god of wisdom yell after them.

“Good luck.”


End file.
